


Until We Meet Again

by justanotherloveaffair



Category: Black Panther (2018), chadwick boseman - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom!Chadwick, F/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Reader-Insert, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherloveaffair/pseuds/justanotherloveaffair
Summary: Chadwick and you have been keeping in touch with some long distance phone sex, and Chadwick ups the game a little.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 2231

It was late and you were in bed, shuffling around to get comfortable when your phone lit up in the darkened room. You craned your neck over and smiled, immediately picking it up.

“Hi Chadwick.”

“Hello beautiful.”

His husky, low voice came through from his end, wherever he was in the world tonight and you already felt a hot throb in your core preparing you for what would come next. He only called at this hour for one reason.

The deep voice continued. “Did you get my present?”

The vibrator was laying barely a foot away from you, opened from the packaging but not used, as instructed. Your eyes had widened somewhat when you first saw the realistic looking cock, bigger than anything you’d used or had before.

“Oh you mean the coke can?” You laughed. “I did. Thank you for the gift Chadwick but that might be a bit-“

His voice took over. “You’re going to take every inch of it tonight. You understand me?”

All the saliva dried in your mouth. In the weeks since your phone sex relationship, or whatever it was that was happening with Chadwick began, his voice was sexy and playful as you roused each other to orgasm. After a number of these late-night exchanges, you both had come to know exactly what to say to turn each other on. Chadwick liked you to talk as if you were really there and describe what you would do to him. Once, feeling pretty bold, you’d called him Daddy and he exploded barely seconds later. But he had never taken this commanding tone with you and you were immediately wet.

“Y/N? I asked you a question. I won’t repeat it again.” There was a growl in his voice you’d only ever heard when he was tired, but here he was using it at will to break you down into a horny mess.

Breathlessly you replied, “Yes Chadwick.”

“Do you have lube?”

You responded with a “hmm” between pursed lips, nodding submissively to the air around you as if he could see.

“Good. Go get it.”

As you shifted to pull out the clear tube from your bedside table you heard, in the background, the sound of his pants button popping open, then a zipper, then rustling. Your face burned as you imagined what he was doing, how he looked right now. You’d only met Chadwick once in person so much of your fantasies relied on imagination, but you couldn’t forget those long fingers and you pictured them now, pushing his pants and boxers down.

He sighed, his next breath coming a little heavier and lustier and you knew he’d started touching himself. “Are you naked, Y/N?”

You settled onto your back and kicked the blankets out of the way. “Yes,” you replied truthfully.

“Mm, just what I hoped to hear. I want you on your back, legs open wide. Tell me when you’re there.”

“I’m there,” you breathed, looking down your body and picturing him settling between your thighs. You were so wet and aching to be touched. Although you were intimidated by the toys’ size, your stomach twisted with excitement at the thought of being stretched and filled by it while being guided by his dangerously hot voice.

Chadwick instructed you next to cover the toy in lube and you spread the slippery liquid all around it.

“Now put me on speaker honey, you’re gonna need both hands to work me in.”

You set the phone down and returned onto your back, now holding the large, dark coloured toy in both hands. Your stomach rose and fell with your quick, tense breaths. You waited, wishing you could see what he was doing but you couldn’t, so your mind went back to that night you met, zeroing in on the details of his face. Deep brown eyes fixed only to yours, his full lips in a smirk as you flirted. The chemistry was electric. He asked you for your number and promised to call, and that night he did. And then the next night, and then every night, each call from a different city while he toured the world for work. You remember clearly how you started to playfully tease each other on the phone, until late one night you went for it, using your voice as a means to bring him pleasure and release. And then he returned the favour and now here you were.

“Turn on the vibrator and tease your clit with it until you’re nice and wet. But don’t you dare make yourself come,” He warned. You moaned at his words, and then again as the vibrations hit your clit. You moved the head around it, avoiding direct contact with the bundle of nerves. Soon you were sliding the lubricated toy up and down, bringing powerful sensations to your whole pussy and your hips rolled against the feeling. You were so horny and your moans were getting louder and breathier. The vibrations felt incredible but he wasn’t going to let you finish this way.

“Stop, Y/N. I can hear how close you’re getting.” While you pulled yourself off of the toy, you could hear his little grunts giving away what he was doing, sending a fresh, hot wave of arousal through you. “Now, I want you to take me with both hands and press me inside. Just a little. Tell me when you start.”

Your eyes squeezed shut as you held the vibrating head at your entrance, starting to push it in. “Now.. unhhhh,” you moaned as the thickness spread you open, only an inch. Chadwick’s moan joined yours as if he was really there entering you. With your eyes closed, his sexy voice filling the room and the slow stretch of the large cock you were transported to another place. “Chadwick,” you cried, biting your lip, sweat beading on your forehead. “Fuck…”

His voice was like honey spreading over you. “That’s it, you’re so tight but I need you to take me a little deeper, can you do that for me?”

Your strained moan came out sounding unsure but willing to try and he praised you, “Good. Nice and slow, babygirl. I’m not going anywhere.”

Jesus, he was a master at this. The fact he had you this horny with just his voice and words made you feel faint at the thought of him really being there.

You moaned his name again and he sighed in response as you both worked your bodies, together, but an ocean apart. The more you teased your entrance, the wetter you got and the easier it became to take a little more but you hadn’t even gotten halfway, and it seemed impossible to think you could take it all. “Chadwick I can’t. This is too big,” you whimpered, looking down your body to watch how much of it was left outside of you.

“Listen to me Y/N, stop and listen to my voice right now.” He demanded. “Are you listening?”

You went completely rigid, stopping your movements and whispered, “Uh-huh.”

“This toy is smaller than me. You hear me? I need you ready for when I finally fuck you. Now be a big girl and take it all inside.”

Your world swam before your eyes at his words and the deep desires that lit up like a fire in your belly. This man would be the death of you.

You concentrated on relaxing your muscles as your hands moved to inch the dick in and out, little by little. With the background of Chadwick’s moans adding fuel to the fire, the pain started turning into pleasure and soon you were bucking up your hips to take more and more inside. Like magic your walls relaxed, accepting the thickness and you moaned each time you pushed it back in. Chadwick’s voice never stopped. An endless stream of words poured over you, mixing with his own moans. You were soaking wet, the toy and your thighs shiny with your juices. It got easier and easier and you let out a long, satisfied groan when finally you pushed every inch down, burying it deep inside you and you ground your hips up to make sure not a bit of it was left outside your walls. The stretch and fullness satisfied you in a way that was more than physical.

“So thick,” you gasped, still reveling in the feeling. “Oh fuck.”

“Is it all in?”

“Yessss,” you sighed, circling your hips slowly. Chadwick growled. You could faintly hear the sound of his palms pumping up and down on his skin and with that sound, it was all too easy to picture those deliciously long fingers moving along his shaft. The idea that you could turn him on this much made you feel sexy beyond words.

“I knew you could do it babygirl. Now fuck yourself, nice and slow. I want you to feel it all,” he purred.

You started to move, waves of pleasure radiating from your core with each movement and you moaned his name. “Chadwick, Chadwick…. I want you so much,” you sighed breathily as you imagined him inside, hot and throbbing instead of the cold, unyielding plastic. The slow thrusts weren’t enough and you sped up, making wet slapping sounds as you started fucking yourself.

“Ah… shit,” he gasped in response to that dirty sound. “I thought I said go slow, Y/N. You’re a needy little thing, huh?”

You could hardly string together a response with how lightheaded the sound of his voice made you. “Ungh, can’t, help, it… feels…. So… Good.” Each word came out in a staccato gasp, your head falling back now as the thick vibrating cock and his voice were drawing you down into a deep abyss.

“You’ll come when I tell you to come,” his voice was rough and dangerous. “Your orgasm belongs to me. This one and every one I’m going to give you when I see you.”

He continued as you kept moaning wildly, your hands stuttering as they tried to keep up the pace you needed.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard Y/N. I’m going to stuff you so full of my cock and then I’m going to fill you with my come, over and over again.”

“Oh god,” your eyes screwed shut. “Please please please.” You begged, so close and needing permission.

“Yes, you’re going to be Daddy’s little cockwhore, aren’t you?”

“Fuck… please….” You were so close to the edge, tears were stinging your eyes and he was torturing you with words.

“Say it.”

“I’m…” you tried to breathe, “your cockwhore… Daddyy…” you ended on a long cry, nearly hysterical now.

“ _Now_ , Y/N. Come for me right now…”

You slammed the cock deep inside and flicked the vibration volume up, not that you needed it as wild pleasure ran away with you barely holding on to reality. You ground your hips into the sensations and the sound of Chadwick’s release, along with yours filled the room. It was your strongest orgasm in months and part of your moans were of pure surprise at the force of it. As it started to fade, your hand hurriedly searched for the remote to turn off the overpowering sensations and even the invading weight of the toy was too much to handle, and you winced as you pulled it out while your stomach rose and fell with each gasping breath.

“Are you real?” You sighed, returning your attention to the phone and you heard a deep chuckle.

“I will be soon enough. I’ll be in town tomorrow.”

You shot up in bed, staring at the phone and as you did, an incoming FaceTime call began and your shaking fingers accepted it. Nothing could prepare you for the sight of Chadwick’s beautiful face, beaded in sweat and smiling. To finally see him again, and after he’d just done and said such dirty things to you…

“Chadwick…” you sighed.

“Hi beautiful,” Despite what you’d just done, he looked so sweet and you ran your hand through your wild hair, realizing that he wasn’t seeing you at your best but you were too in shock to care.

“I can see you’re surprised,” He half-grinned and you stared at him, awed by his beauty that you’d somehow forgotten was on the other end of the phone this whole time. “I hope it’s a good kind of surprise?”

The fact that he seemed to be wondering whether you’d welcome the news seemed absurd and you rushed to halt the question in his eyes. “Yes… oh my god, I’m sorry Chadwick I’m just…. Really?” You squeaked. The phone was close enough to his face you could make out his long lashes, his perfect chocolate skin, and dark, warm eyes that were connected to yours with that same electricity, but a hundred times stronger.

He smiled, his voice a deep rumble that nearly got you going again. “You free tomorrow night?”

You settled onto your back with the phone above you and smiled up at him, shaking your head. “You are too much, Mr. Boseman.”

“Hopefully just the right amount of too much,” he said, toying with your sanity by adding a wink and you groaned.

“I’m looking forward to it.” Despite your words, you were exhausted and it showed as you yawned and rubbed your eyes. 

He laughed. “I’ll let you get some sleep.”

“Goodnight, Chadwick.”

He held your gaze a moment longer, leaving you with the image of his sexy smile to take with you to sleep and cherish until you saw him for real. “Goodnight, Y/N.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Chadwick finally meet in person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 3706

You emerged from the shower refreshed after having washed off the sweat from your workout that had one purpose: to work off the nerves of seeing Chadwick later. He’d said “around six” and it was 4, so there was enough time to get ready. Or so you thought.

You pulled thin sweatpants over freshly shaved and lotioned legs, indulging in a little shiver at the smooth feeling of cotton on bare skin, and had just pulled on a tank top when your phone buzzed and lit up on the bed.

Chadwick: “I’m here. What’s the buzzer?”

His text didn’t sink in at first. You had to blink a few times, re-read it, silently and then out loud and then you swore, “FUCK!” and started racing around your apartment to throw every bit of clutter out of sight with your heart in your throat.

You imagined him waiting downstairs, looking as cool and as sexy as only Chadwick could look outside your apartment building while you were losing your proverbial shit, swearing and tripping over your cat until you finally texted him back, considering but ultimately leaving out an explanation and apology for how you looked. “Come on up, x 128.”

Your landline rang and you jammed your finger on the number 9 to allow him in, hanging up after hearing the long responding buzz of the main building door. Out there, very close to your vicinity was Chadwick, coming to see you. Finally. You took some more deep breaths to calm yourself but there wasn’t enough time to prepare.

_Knock knock knock._

You pulled back the door and your breath left your body.

He was perfect. Effortlessly gorgeous in a black v-neck t shirt and blue slacks with a brown bag slung over his solid chest. The amount of time you spent staring at him was just long enough for your cat to make a break for the door, scooting between your legs and Chadwick’s and into the hallway.

“Zelda!!” You yelled, about to jump into action but Chadwick’s reflexes were much faster than yours. He zipped over to her before the long haired little beast had time to react and picked her up, settling the cat’s large paws on his shoulder so she was comfortable, and he returned to your door grinning as the cat head-butted his chin, purring loudly. You couldn’t fault her for flirting.

Charmed beyond words but trying not to show it, you shook your head and closed the door behind him. He bent down, smoothly letting Zelda out of his grasp where she hopped to the floor and when he stood, he pulled you to him and your bodies were still vibrating with laughter while you hugged in greeting.

“Hi. Thanks for saving my cat.” You said against his shoulder where you were subtly breathing in his scent. Every second from this point forward was new ground and you couldn’t wait to get to know him. How he smelled, how he tasted, how he looked when you touched him. There was so much to be savoured with each first.

When you pulled away, Chadwick’s expression regarded you with a playful, sexy and knowing look that made your core twinge with heat as your mind was suddenly gripped by all of the things he’d said to you on the phone. You’d both said filthy things to each other, heard each other come – so why did you feel so shy all of a sudden? You honestly hadn’t known how you would react when he was in front of you and you felt nervous and out of your depth.

All of the nerves disappeared when his lips met yours.

They felt softer than you’d imagined. He approached this next intimate step with you slowly, only resting his lips on yours, kissing your top and then your bottom lip and you sighed, “Chadwick.”

“Too fast?” He murmured.

“No.” You said firmly and your hand traveled up his forearm to rest flat against his bicep that you squeezed as he began to kiss you. You’d dreamt of this, imagined it a thousand times and it was so much better than your fantasies. You didn’t know Chadwick would make soft little sighs as you kissed. You couldn’t have known how his hands would feel pulling you closer or how the gentle touch of his tongue would make you breathless. He was intoxicating and by the time you moved apart, you were burning for more.

His eyes were hooded, his mouth still parted from your kiss as he cast his gaze down your body, swallowing visibly, and you felt the heat of his eyes through your thin clothes. You were riveted to the look on his face, clearly showing his want for you. He wanted _you_. It seemed unbelievable that he was here in your apartment, about to fuck you.

Chadwick’s hand came to rest on your side, his thumb rubbing the fabric of your tank and he leaned his cheek against yours while you tried to control your breathing. Just his hand on you through your shirt, just that alone was making your vision swim.

“Y/N…” You saw he was breathing quicker, just as you were. “I wanna see where you talked to me every night. Show me?”

You nodded, your heart pounding as you led Chadwick to your bedroom, his feet padding behind you.

“So this is it…” you gestured towards your bed and when you turned, his eyes were on you and nothing else.

“I’m sure it’s lovely.” He covered your cheek with his palm and tilted your chin up to meet his mouth that came down on yours in a hungry kiss. You melted into him, returning his kiss with enthusiasm, enjoying every little nibble and moan. His hands went to your hips as your arms circled his neck and they continued down over your butt, where he stopped to squeeze before settling under your thighs. He hoisted you up just enough to help you land on the bed on your knees.

As you came down, a smile spread over Chadwick’s face and became a full grin, lighting up his whole face.

“What?” You smiled back, amused.

“I just can’t believe I’m really here.”

You were breathless as you responded, “Me either. Now, get your ass on the bed Boseman.” Feeling bold, you pulled your grey tank up and over your head, tossing it to the floor. He gulped as his eyes fell to your chest and you thoroughly enjoyed his lack of ability to reply with anything but captivated silence. You decided to prolong his shock by shimmying the sweat pants down your smooth legs. You were completely naked underneath.

You purred, “What the hell are you waiting for?”

“Fuck, Y/N.” He was quiet, fumbling for words. “You’re… wow. You’re beautiful.”

You were cool on the outside, but inwardly liquefying at his response to you. And then it was Chadwick’s turn to make you speechless. In a few movements, his t-shirt and pants fell to the floor. You took him in slowly, drinking in the vision of his broad shoulders, long muscular arms, the perfect skin of his chest and his long legs. Chadwick hesitated with his thumbs hooked in his underwear, then decided to discard them and you gasped as he finally revealed everything.

You were staring, but it was impossible not to. You clamped your mouth shut when you realized it was hanging open. He hadn’t lied yesterday. Fuck.

Chadwick joined you on the bed, pulling your distracted eyes back up to his with a little glimmer and a partial smile before he covered your mouth again. He was taking his time, patiently exploring your mouth. Time slowed down while he sucked your lips, bit, licked and kissed them until you were moaning.

“Tell me Y/N,” he said against your mouth, his voice low and vibrating through your body. “Were you here on this bed when I called you every night?”

“Mmm,” you nodded.

Chadwick’s hand dropped from your face and his pointer and middle finger pressed at your lips until you opened them, and he slid them inside your mouth. You instantly wrapped your tongue around them, seizing the opportunity to undermine his control. It worked for a second; his eyelids fluttered closed at your dirty sucking motions on his fingers, and then he pulled them from you with a little head shake. “You naughty girl.” His now wet fingers traced down your sternum, between your breasts, over your belly and between your legs to lightly tease your pussy.

He didn’t let up while he talked. “Was it my fingers you imagined inside you?” He kissed your lips again. “Was it my cock you wished you had last night?”

You were now leaning on him for support, gasping for breath as his fingers were sliding through your wetness. “Chadwick…” Your hips were responding, starting to rock towards his touch, but he held back from you and you groaned. You knew he was waiting for an answer. “Yes, you know it was,” you sighed and he nipped your bottom lip with his teeth and slid two fingers into your heat.

“You have no idea how many times I came thinking about you touching yourself,” he growled. “I couldn’t wait to have you all to myself, and now I do.” He demonstrated his ownership by kissing and biting down your neck. You gasped at feeling him inside and all around you. Hot breath on your neck, long fingers stroking deep in your body, his words echoing in your ears, making you burn. He was making his presence felt in every conceivable part in your body.

“You’re gonna be the death of me Chadwick,” you breathed weakly, “I don’t know if I’m going to survive this.”

“Want me to stop?” He taunted.

“You know damn well I don’t,” you whimpered as his soaked fingers now rubbed against your clit with perfect pressure. Your body was sagging against his and he had to hold you up as you bucked into his hand. There was no more teasing, only purposeful movements and concentration on Chadwick’s face as he worked you towards orgasm. He watched you intently, listening to your moans, taking every cue on what you liked. He could tell you preferred a circular motion with his palm and your cries grew as you grinded on him. He was a fast learner and didn’t change his pace once you seemed to be close. Your hand shot to his wrist, terrified he would stop and you held him in place against you as you came. He sucked in his breath at the sound and feel of you crying out, just as he’d heard you over the phone but now he could see the pleasure on your face, feel the bite of your nails in his wrist.

It had happened so fast. You leaned against him in a bit of a daze as the aftershocks left you, with your forehead against his shoulder while Chadwick’s hands stroked up and down your back.

What you saw between your bodies made you realize how selfish you had been. He was rock hard. Chadwick’s movements froze as you took his girth in your hand and gripped him lightly. Hot, pounding anticipation flooded you as your fingers circled his considerable width, your pussy twinging as you imagined taking this inside you. He was almost too much for your hand to wrap around. You stroked up and down his length and Chadwick’s moans filled the air, begging for more. He thrust upwards into your grip and you relished the sounds pouring from his throat.

After a few minutes of your fingers working his length, his hands firmly pulled you off of him. “Stop…. No more, Y/N. Not how I wanna come.” He smiled through heaving breaths. You pouted like a spoiled child and this immature little act turned Chadwick on beyond words. “I’m gonna have to teach you some manners,” he muttered but his amused smile weakened his aura of control.

He pushed a few pillows off the bed then sat with his back to the headboard and held out his arms. As you settled in his lap with your knees on either side of his, you angled yourself so that the folds of your slippery pussy pressed against his cock and you both groaned at the contact.

“Y/N, I wanna tell you something…” Chadwick requested your attention even though it was hard to focus with him throbbing and hard against your crotch, but with effort you shifted focus and centered your eyes on him. “I want you to know this about me, since we don’t know each other that well yet and this is our first time,” his finger brushed the hair behind your ear, “I can be whatever you need. I can be gentle and slow, or I can be rough and fuck your brains out,” he paused to let his words sink in before continuing. “I can be your Daddy, your Doctor, your Priest, your teacher. You just tell me what you like and I’m down for anything, you understand?”

His sincerity was what took his words from hot to needing a few moments to breathe before you could speak again. He’d tapped right into your sense of fantasy while showing his thoughtfulness as a lover like nobody you’d ever had before or probably ever would again.

“Chadwick I’m… _Jesus_ , that all sounds tempting, I won’t lie.” Your voice trembled as you smiled. “I think we’re gonna need to take it slow, at first. Let’s start there and see where we end up, sound good?”

“Uh-huh.” He kissed your bottom lip and thrust his hips up slightly to make you feel his cock. Yes, you would need to take this slow at first. Very slow.

“I’m gonna let you work yourself down onto me. Take your time, whenever you’re ready.” He leaned his head back on the wall and his eyes dropped to your crotch where you were rocking lightly against him.

You took him in your hands and lifted up to position his long and thick cock at your entrance. Chadwick’s eyes closed as you teased yourself, and him, sliding him up and down along your folds, knowing you’d need to be as wet as possible. When you started to lower yourself down, you leaned down and buried your forehead in his neck, gasping as you halted. The burn was incredible. “Ahh, shit! Fuck..”

“Take your time,” he repeated again and stayed completely still except for his hands that were stroking all over your body.

Your hips lifted again and came back down slowly, and you took him in a little further, eyes screwed shut in concentration. You found that bouncing lightly on the end of him helped you loosen up so you repeated it until you took a little more, and a little more. He was stretching you obscenely but the more you sank down, the more pain and pleasure mixed together in a dizzying way. Chadwick’s groans and your gasps intermingled as you finally lowered yourself completely down into his lap.

“That okay?” He asked with care in his voice and his eyes were intently decoding your expression.

Your fingers curled around the back of his neck. “Yeah,” you gasped. “Just uh… need a minute.”

Chadwick’s lips lifted into a half-grin and he kissed you softly. “I’m not going anywhere.” He continued to kiss you while your body adjusted; a long, messy, wet kiss peppered with bites and moans. Soon your hips started to move in his lap and the invading size of him became something you craved pressing yourself against, tentatively at first and then more firmly each time. As you started to take control, your breathing became shallow and Chadwick’s lips broke from yours.

“Mmm,” his head fell back slightly, “You feel amazing. So tight,” he hissed and his hands moved around to your ass to help you move a little faster and harder. You sensed his desire for control and imagined it must have been torture for him to be so patient.

Now that you were used to him, you were ready to let him take over. You lowered your lips to his ear and purred enticingly, “I’m ready to be fucked now, _Daddy_.” At that, he let out a strangled little sigh as his hand gripped your back.

Chadwick pulled you by the hair down to his face and sucked your bottom lip into his mouth, letting it go with a sloppy, pornographic _pop_. “Y/N… see that mirror over there?” He turned his head to the side and you followed his eyes to the floor-to-ceiling mirror next to the bed.

“Yeah,” you gasped, knowing what was coming and preparing yourself for it.

He growled, “I want you on your knees in front of it.”

Your eyes closed and the breath you’d been holding in left you.

You rearranged yourself in front of the mirror, padding up to it on all fours while Chadwick followed behind you with his eyes on your ample ass the whole time. When you got into position, low to the ground and arching your hips up, his eyes met yours in the mirror as he took your body in his hands and slowly slid his cock into you, never breaking eye contact.

“Fuuuuuck!” You cried as he filled you, even deeper than before and your hands were making fists in the carpet, grabbing what they could for purchase. Not only did he feel incredible but now you had the visual of this gorgeous man behind you. Every so often his eyes rolled back and you lost your breath from the sight of it. Nothing this erotic had ever happened to you before. You felt wild, animalistic, pushing back on his dick and making sounds that you barely recognized as your own voice as he fucked you.

You wanted more, more, more. “Chadwick…” You gasped, and your voice was barely above a whisper as you made your request. “You can be rough if you want…”

His eyes snapped to yours in the mirror and his hips faltered slightly, but quickly recovered. His brows darkened, drawing together as he took in your words. “How rough?” His voice was harsh, demanding your response.

You had let go of yourself completely and didn’t care what tumbled out of your mouth next. “Choke me. Spank me. I don’t fucking care, just use me.”

You relished watching Chadwick’s jaw drop open and his eyes blink with surprise. Even you were shocked at yourself, but you weren’t too concerned at this point as you wholeheartedly flung yourself into this experience with him. After all, he’d promised you from the very start there were no holds barred.

You yelped as his hand suddenly slapped your ass. While it hadn’t hurt, the sound was shocking and set off a new wave of pure horniness in you. You wanted more of that and let him know it with your voice. “ _Fuck_ , Daddy…. Again! Please,” you begged.

“You dirty girl,” He made eye contact with you again and you watched him raise his hand once more and you braced yourself. This time you did feel pain as his hand connected, making another satisfying _smack_. He kept his hand on your reddening cheek and rubbed it slowly while you whimpered.

In one quick movement, Chadwick’s hand went under your body and lifted you up to your knees until your back was against his solid chest. His pumping hips barely missed a beat. “Look at yourself,” He breathed in your ear and you both followed the gaze into the mirror. Chadwick behind you, one hand over your breast, your hip clutched in his fingers and his face buried in your neck. The sight, sound and feel of him nearly made you come on the spot.

While you watched, one hand snaked down your stomach to your clit, where his fingers began to rub while he thrusted up into your heat at a firm pace. It was too much. Even half of the amount of pleasure he was giving you was overwhelming. Your moans were becoming high pitched and you were so close to coming again, but he wasn’t done with you yet. His other hand came to rest heavy and warm on your neck, his fingers starting to close tighter and tighter and Chadwick’s voice was rough in your ear, “I knew you’d love being fucked like this, Y/N. Completely in my control.”

His grasp on your neck was just firm enough to make you feel owned. It was something you didn’t even know you enjoyed until now. He had you trapped, his strength barely allowing you to move while he fucked you from behind. He was coaxing your orgasm from you with single-minded intent to make you come as fast and as hard as possible. Both your hands shot down to hold his fingers still as you screamed his name. Chadwick bit down on your shoulder and his hold on your neck loosened as he exploded, his cock twitching inside you. Your voice was shaking, your knees buckling under the immensity of your pleasure.

Afterwards, Chadwick collapsed back on his knees with his eyes closed. You forced your weak legs to move forward and he slipped outside of you. When you turned to face him, you both looked at each other speechless while you tried to catch your breath.

“I ….. don’t know where that came from,” was the first thing you said as your face tried to convey innocence and disbelief at yourself at how hedonistic you’d been for your very first time.

“Are you trying to tell me you regret it?” He lifted his eyebrows and as you shook your head, his arms reached out to pull you to him and he said in your ear, “We have plenty of time to go nice and slow. I wouldn’t change a damn thing about what we just did.”

At his reassurance, your shoulders relaxed as you cuddled into his arms. You had all night to discover each other, as slowly and intimately as you wanted, or as wild as you could imagine and you couldn’t wait to make real every fantasy you’d had about each other since the day you met.


End file.
